Forum:Fake Accounts
__NOWYSIWYG__ Wie stellt VP eigentlich sicher, dass Bearbeitender und Sichter nicht personenidentisch sind? Wie könnt Ihr insoweit die Existenz von Fake-Accounts ausschließen? ToniTornado (Diskussion) 13:52, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Wer sogenannte checkuser-Rechte hat, kann prüfen, welche Benutzer mit welchen IP-Adressen verbunden sind. Es gab tatsächlich mal ein Problem mit Sockenpuppen im Wiki. Mir ist allerdings kein Fall bekannt, in dem Sockenpuppen zur Umgehung des Vier-Augen-Prinzips verwendet wurden. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 14:41, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Prinzipiell ist das Anlegen eines Fragments und auch die Sichtung anonym möglich und es ist auch denkbar, dass so einzelne Fragmente von einer Person via Fake-account angelegt und gesichtet werden. Im größeren Stil ist dies aber durch die nicht zu unterschätzende Aufmerksamkeit der Community nur sehr schwer vorstellbar: :* Ein Fragment wird nur dann in eine Seite eingebunden und im Barcode angezeigt, wenn es geschützt ist. Schützen können nur Administratoren, d.h. erfahrene User, die der Community als Pseudonym bekannt sind. Dieses Schützen beinhaltet immer auch einen Plausibilitätscheck. :* Wenn eine größere Anzahl von Fragmenten von zwei neuen bzw. unbekannten Usern angelegt und geschützt würden, so wäre dies sofort ein Grund, sich diese Fragmente genauer anzuschauen, denn wenn man die typischen Fragmente auf VP betrachtet, so fällt auf, dass meist bekannte Pseudonyme entweder als Sichter oder Fragmentersteller beteiligt sind. :* Die Erfahrung lehrt, dass bisher das Phänomen "Sichtung durch Fake-account" auf VP keine Rolle gespielt hat. Es gab eher bisweilen das Problem, dass wenig ernsthafte User aus Übereifer oder Geltungsdrang "Blindsichtungen" durchgeführt haben, d.h. unkritische Sichtungen ohne vorliegende Quelle. In solchen Fällen wurde nachgesichtet. Bekannte "Blindsichter" sind nicht mehr im Wiki aktiv. :Hast du einen konkreten Verdacht, dass irgendwelche Fragmente nicht korrekt gesichtet wurden? --Hindemith (Diskussion) 14:55, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Neben diesem Problem kommt doch auch noch eine andere Frage: Werden nicht vielleicht einzelne Accounts von mehreren Personen benutzt? Der Kollege "Fret" arbeitet ja quasi rund um die Uhr hier. "Fret" kann daher nicht nur eine einzelne Person sein, sondern es müssen sich vermutlich 2-3 Personen hierhinter verstecken. 86.61.72.185 08:27, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : fret trägt viel bei, aber nicht rund um die Uhr ... da kann ich dich beruhigen, eindeutig ein User --Hindemith (Diskussion) 08:33, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Just because I'm schizophrenic doesn't mean I'm not multiple users. :p Fret (Diskussion) 08:38, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :: Ach, fret leidet an Plagiatomanie :) Das wird sich legen. Wir haben schon die Suchtberatung eingeschaltet. Aber ernsthaft, es wird viel Wert darauf gelegt, dass man einen Pseudonym wählt, und dieser auch nutzt, damit die Edits zugeordnet werden können. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 08:53, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Naja, laut euren FAQ macht ihr das ja alles in eurer "Freizeit". Dann dürfte Kollege "Fret" aber viel "Freizeit" haben. Man fragt sich ja schon, wie eine einzelne Person das mit seinem normalen Arbeitsleben in Einklang bringen will. Wenn also "Fret" wirklich nur ein User ist, geht er entweder keiner geregelten Arbeit nach oder man muss sich ja wirklich fragen, wie er sich finanziert. Die Arbeit für Vroniplag ist ja unbezahlt. 198.96.155.3 09:01, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Die gute Nachricht lautet: Für die Mitarbeit an diesem Wiki ist ein Vollzeit-Arbeitsverhältnis weder Voraussetzung noch Hindernis. Man muss auch nicht Workaholic sein, darf es aber. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 09:04, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Naja, wie ich mich finanziere (wohlgemerkt: ich; nicht Vater Staat) ist ja erst mal mein Problem. Zur Frage noch mal kurz: Es würde auch insgesamt wenig Sinn machen: Der gesamte Workflow hier basiert auf dem 4-Augen-Prinzip. Da wäre es schön blöd, wenn sich fünf potentielle Sichter unter meinem Nick versteckten und demzufolge von "fret" angelegte Fragmente nicht sichten könnten. Fret (Diskussion) 09:18, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, die Frage der IP ist gar nicht so uninteressant. Vroniplag muss sich ja schon hin und wieder dem Vorwurf ausgesetzt sehen: "Hier werden Leute von Dritten bezahlt bzw. engagiert, um gezielt Leute fertig zu machen." Ein anderer Angriffspunkt kann natürlich sein: "Hier bekommt jemand Steuergelder (für welche Tätigkeit auch immer: Finanzbeamter, Förster etc.) und verbringt seine Arbeitszeit mit Vroniplag statt seiner eigentlichen Tätigkeit nachzugehen bzw. diese zu erfüllen." Wenn dann jetzt ein "Arbeitstier" (Fret) von Vroniplag auf solche Fragen leider nur ausweichend antwortet, bleiben solche Spekulationen immer im Raum. Ich hoffe, mein Beitrag wird jetzt nicht gelöscht. Beleidigend ist er jedenfalls nicht. Und falls mal jemand in Zukunft eine Dr.-Arbeit über Vroniplag schreiben will (;-)), wären doch solche Infos spannend. 96.44.189.102 09:39, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Meine Identität habe ich in einem anderen Thread schon preisgegeben. Dass ich mich nicht von öffentlichen Gelder finanzieren, habe ich weiter oben klar gemacht. Weitergehende Infos gehen erst einmal niemanden - schon gar nicht eine IP - was an. Für einen etwaigen Dr-Arbeit-Schreiber stünde ich selbstverständlich für (auch weitergehende) Fragen zur Verfügung. hth, Fret (Diskussion) 09:43, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Natürlich kann ich verstehen, dass man hier nicht für jedermann seine Finanzierung offenlegen will. Aber einige Dinge sind doch anzusprechen und ich versuche sie so zu formulieren, dass sie nicht als persönlicher Angriff, sondern als interessante Fragestellungen formuliert sind. Denn wie gesagt: Die Antworten dürften für viele hier im Forum interessant sein und gehören daher nicht in den Chat. Zudem dürften die Antworten auch etwas zur Glaubwürdigkeit von Vroniplag beitragen - und darum geht es doch letztendlich. Also: ::Du scheinst seit Jahren zu promovieren. So eine Promotion muss finanziert werden durch a.) Uni-Stelle, b.) Außeruniversitäre Stelle, c.) Stipendium, d.) Eltern, Geerbtes oder Erspartes. a) und c) fallen weg, weil du dich nicht von "öffentlichen Geldern" finanzierst. Möglichkeit b.) ist hingegen kaum vereinbar mit Tätigkeit hier und darüberhinaus mit der Beschäftigung der eigenen Diss. Bleibt also nur d.)? Ansonsten bliebe nur noch der hier von anderen angedeutete Vorwurf (und den du im Übrigen auch nicht explizit - anders als in Bezug auf die öffentlichen Gelder - zurückgewiesen hast), dass du für deine Tätigkeit hier bei Vroniplag bezahlt wirst. ::Wie gesagt: Ich will dich nicht persönlich angreifen. Ich (und viele andere wahrscheinlich) auch, möchten verstehen und die Gewissheit haben, dass hier alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Und sie es doch vielleicht mal so: Du bist jetzt schon so berühmt, dass sich die Leute für dein "sonstiges Leben" interessieren. Als "Promi" muss man dann auch mal unangenehme Fragen beantworten. ;-) Julia Roberts 80.237.226.76 10:12, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::: Du liegst mit "seit Jahren promovieren" falsch. "Seit März/April" trifft die Sache genauer. Punkt d) trifft es auch ganz gut. Bezahlt werde ich für meine Tätigkeit hier nicht - mir war nicht klar, dass dies der expliziten Zurückweisung bedürfte. Hier wären wohl Hindemith und Graf Isolan auch naheliegendere Kandidaten, ist deren Postcount doch um einiges höher als meiner. Fret (Diskussion) 10:17, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::: Was? Willst du damit andeuten, dass zwar nicht du, aber dafür Hindemith und Graf Isolan für ihre Tätigkeit hier bei Vroniplag bezahlt werden?! 85.31.187.132 10:43, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Wie kommst du auf diese absurde Idee? Fret (Diskussion) 10:46, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Es ging Fret doch um Edit-Counts! Wir werden nicht bezahlt von irgend welchen Parteien oder Stifungen oder mafiöse-Organisationen, wiewohl ich schon der Meinung bin, dass eine nationale Beratungsstelle mit bezahlten Mitarbeiter eine feien Sache wären. Nee, wir zahlen auch noch die Fernleihgebühren selber, kaufen uns die Bücher gebraucht teilweise, und zahlen exorbitante Gebühren, um auch im Urlaub Internet-Zugang zu haben ;) --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 10:55, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ---- Hinweis: Ich habe alle IPs, die bislang hier gespostet haben, wegen VP:KOP gesperrt. Bitte nicht provozieren lassen von bekannten Projektstörern. KayH (Diskussion) 11:14, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ---- : Einen Tag nicht da und schon so ein Zirkus :D. Es ist vollkommen irrelevant wer von wem wieso und wofür Geld bekommt. Selbst wenn hier eine/r für das Dokumentieren Geld bekäme, so müsste diese/r eine doch trotzdem immernoch objektiv mitarbeiten. Und wenn alle bezahlt würden, dann müssten sie trotzdem objektiv mitarbeiten. (Ansonsten ist es mit der Mitarbeit schnell vorbei.) Im Gegensatz zu anderen Wikis wird hier nicht belegfrei behauptet und irgendwas gefordert, sondern es werden öffentlich Textübereinstimmungen dokumentiert die Verstöße gegen die von der DFG gemachten Vorschläge zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis darstellen. Das Korrektiv arbeitet übrigens ziemlich gut - so gut, dass nur klare Fälle mit voller Namensnennung behandelt werden. Oder sogar noch besser: Es wird teilweise hart um Fragmente gerungen, ob diese belastbar sind oder nicht. Falls es irgendwo Unstimmigkeiten geben sollte, so kann dies für jeden Fall, jede Seite, jedes Fragment angemerkt werden. Metaanschuldigungen die nur auf Mutmaßungen basieren oder das Herumstochern in den privaten Angelegenheiten sind nicht zielführend. Das soll nicht heissen, dass eine gewisse Neugier nicht erlaubt ist, aber es muss auch klar sein, dass niemand solche Fragen beantworten muss. Die Motivation, warum jemand mitarbeitet ist nicht wichtig, solange die Mitarbeit objektiv und konsensorientiert ist. : Dass es möglicherweise Sockenpuppen gibt, kann man nie ausschliessen. Allerdings ist die Anzahl der regelmäßig Beitragenden nicht so riesig hoch, so dass dies relativ schnell auffallen würde. Sotho Tal Ker (Diskussion) 17:24, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC)